Will the Real Prince Charming Please Stand UP?
by luvlucy7
Summary: Angela has been acting strangely and Tony doesn't know what to do. Mona comes to the aid by calling in a relative.


_This is just for fun. No depth, just a light, hopefully, humorous story thanks to **stayathomemum** for inspiring me to do this._

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but maybe the new characters in the story.

_Tap tap tap, squeeeeek, squeeek_ went the annoying noise again. Angela got up and looked out the window for the third time. She scratched her head and rubbed her eyes. Nothing. Must be a branch, she thought.

"Dang, I wish that noise would stop. I've got work to do!" she said, walking back to the couch. She tried to ignore the noise, but she had an uneasy feeling, which made her keep looking over her shoulder. "Stop being paranoid! Stop it, Angela!" she yelled into the air. "When will Tony get home? I wish he'd hurry." She hated being alone. And she hated Wednesday nights because he taught a late class. Lately she had been having strange dreams, the kind that left her disoriented. Tony was always right there beside her to help her calm down. What would she do without him? One night, he found her sleepwalking, heading out the front door. He stopped her just in time. She kept blaming things on stress at work, but Tony wanted her to see a doctor.

_Tap tap tap._ "This has GOT to stop!" Angela jumped off the couch and opened the front door. A blinding white light and a shrill noise ran through her body. Her glasses fell out of her hands and onto the porch.

Tony parked the van in the front of the house as usual. He whistled as he walked up the sidewalk to the Oakhills Drive house. He knew that Angela had a lot of work to do, so he stayed at the college a little later. He couldn't wait to see her, but he tried to give her the space she needed.

He reached for the front door, when he heard a crunch. He looked down and saw Angela's glasses.

"How did these get out here? Oh well," he said, putting the glasses in his front pocket. He hung up his coat and put down his briefcase. "Angela? I found your glasses."

No answer. "Where could she be?" He walked past her files on the coffee table, making his way to the kitchen. Nope, she wasn't there either. "Hum, maybe she went..." He looked outside and saw her jag parked where it always was.

He walked out the back door. "She must be at Mona's." He knocked on the door and saw that Mona was gone, too. Jonathan was out of town on a school trip, so he wouldn't know where she was.

Tony walked all around the house searching for Angela. He had a strange feeling, but tried to shake it off. He went into their bedroom and sat on the bed. "Well, I know she's around here somewhere. Maybe she left with Mona." He shrugged it off and went to take a shower.

Fresh from the shower, Tony decided to cook Angela mostacholi. As he walked past the couch, he saw her laying there.

"Angela, where have you been?" He asked, shaking her shoulder.

Angela mumbled something and slowly sat up. She looked around and rubbed her temples. "Tony? What do you mean where have I been? I've been working, waiting for you to come home." She stood up to kiss him, but fell back down onto the couch.

"Whoa. Take it easy. What's going on?" Tony sat down beside her.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I was working, waiting for you, and I guess I dozed off. How was your day?" she asked, as she reached over to kiss him.

Tony smiled. "Fine now that I'm home." He hugged her tightly. "Angela, have you been smoking drugs?"

"What? Tony you know I don't smoke. Or do drugs. Why would you ask me thingsome that like?" she asked.

He looked her in the eyes. "Angela, what did you just say?"

"Tony, you know that I don't smoke. Why would you ask me that? And what's wrong with you? Asking me stuff …crazy," she said.

Tony sat and looked at her. He knew something was wrong. He couldn't pinpoint but things were just not adding up. Smokey smell, strange sentences, weird dreams. What's wrong with her?

"Angela, you smell like something burnt," he told her.

"Well, you smell like garlic," she smiled.

"I think you better go to bed and lie down. Really. Don't fuss, just go." He helped her off the couch.

"_Really_, I'm fine. You are the one acting strangely, but you are just so darn cute," Angela said, kissing him deeply. "But if you want to go bed already, that's fine with me." She grinned coyly at him and walked towards the backdoor. She opened it and stood there staring. "Uh, Tony…" she started. "Where is the bedroom?"

Tony grabbed her hand and took her to the bedroom. He helped her undress and before he knew it, she was fast asleep. He spent the entire night, wide awake, watching her. Every now and then she would mumble something and thrash around. He'd hold her tight and she'd go still. God, how he loved this woman. She snuggled closer to him, as if she read his thoughts.

He whispered in her ear, "I love you, Angela."

_The next morning_

"Mona, something's wrong. I'm worried about her, something's not right," Tony said. He explained to Mona all the things that have been going on the past week.

Mona took a drink from her cup. "Hum, very interesting. I think I'll give my niece, Kat, a call. I haven't talked to her in a long time and she's used to strange things. She's my sister's only child. Her real name is Katherine, but we all call her Kat. She works for the FBI and has a hunk of a partner. It's worth just looking at him," Mona said, with a glazed look in her eyes. "Fox is his name. FOX of all things."

"Agent Fox, huh?" Tony laughed. "What a name. Fox and Kat? What are they – animals?"

Mona grinned and got up from the kitchen table. "Well, if you see him – the Fox, you will understand why. Well, maybe not YOU, but other healthy, vibrant, happy women." She left whistling a strange tune. "Oh, and don't ask him about the speedos or the teacup photo."

_Teacup photo?_ _Kat and Fox? _Tony thought. Too strange for him.

"Fox, I got a call from my Aunt Mona about my cousin Angela, who has been going through some weird stuff lately. How about you and me – vacation – Connecticut- this weekend? We're both off," Kat told him as she looked up at his tall handsome self. She shuddered to think of the two of them alone...for a while.

"Sure, why not," Fox said. "I've got absolutely nothing to do. Connecticut sounds good. And you know how I love Mona." He stepped closer to her and looked down and touched her shiny red hair.

Kat grinned. "Stay away from Aunt Mona and you'll have a good time, I promise, Freaky."

"Don't call me that. Just for that I'll bring my red speedos," Fox told her. He cleared his throat and rubbed his tie.

She chuckled and looked down at the pumpkin seeds all over the desk. "We'll take my car. Speedos are optional. I'll bring the Tofurkey."

Friday morning

"Tony, have you seen my glasses," Angela called out to him.

"Yeah, Ang, I found them the other night. Sorry, I may have scratched them a little. They were in front of the door." He handed her the glasses.

She looked down at them. "Wonder how that happened. That's very strange. Anyway, Mother told me that Kat and her partner, Fox, are coming for the weekend. I haven't seen her in so long. Can you make something special for tonight?"

"Anything for you," he said, kissing her.

"Thanks, I'll be back early," she told him as she headed for the door. "What? I didn't understand what you said."

Tony looked at her. "I didn't say anything. Are you sure you're okay?"

Angela looked stunned. "I could have sworn I heard you say… oh never mind. Love you. See you soon."

Tony stood there until he heard the jag drive off. He still couldn't shake that something was wrong. He knew that she was stressed with that new account, but he felt it was more than that. He had only two classes to teach today, so he'd be back soon to clean and fill the house with the scent of oregano.

Later that day…

Angela arrived home before Tony. She thought she'd do a little housecleaning to help him out because he had been so busy lately. She stopped and looked at their wedding picture above the fireplace. What a crazy couple of months it had been. She heard a noise upstairs and turned to go check it out when suddenly the TV came on. Startled, she turned around and went to turn it off. The scratching noise was getting louder. The TV came back on. Her head filled with loud noises and she couldn't understand anything going on. Someone yelled and she jumped. She realized it was her before everything went black.

"Angela, wake up. Angela, can you hear me?"

She heard a voice but couldn't tell where it was coming from. She felt someone tapping her shoulder. Her head was throbbing and she felt like she had been through the washing machine. She managed to open her eyes and look up into the face of a gorgeous man standing behind the couch.

"Prince Charming?" she asked him. "What are you doing here?"

She heard laughter and looked around. She sat up and rubbed her eyes some more. "Oh, what…?"

"Angela, it's me, Kat and Fox. Are you okay?" Kat laughed, thinking of Angela calling Fox, Prince Charming.

Angela sat up on the couch and looked around. She looked back at the man. "Are you sure you aren't Prince Charming?"

He smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but Kat cut him off. "Oh, he thinks he is. But I thought Tony was yours."

She looked around. "Tony?" Who was Tony?

Mona spoke up. "Dear, did you bump your head, you aren't normally this loony?"

Just then Tony walked in whistling "Fly Me to the Moon." "Oh, hi, everyone. What's going on?" He put down his stuff.

He noticed that they were quiet and looking at Angela.

"Yeah, what's going on, Angela?" asked Mona, anxiously waiting for a reply.

Angela just sat there and stared, still not believing that Prince Charming was in her living room.

"Hi, I'm Kat and this is Fox, nice to finally meet you, Tony," Kat said, as she reached out her hand.

"Yes. I've heard a lot about you two," Tony said, shaking their hands. "Angela, how did you beat me home?"

Angela turned to look at Tony and then back at Prince Charming. "I'm not sure. I was just sitting here and Prince Charming woke me up." She stood up and walked over to Fox and looked up at him. "Did your kiss wake me up, sir?"

Tony grabbed her arm. "Angela, what is wrong with you?"

Fox grinned, while Kat pulled him away from Angela.

"Let me go. I want to go with him," she said. "I don't know you anyway."

Tony looked like someone put a knife through his heart. "Angela, what are you saying?"

Mona sat Angela down on the couch. "Kat, I think you and Fox need to hear from Tony what's been happening. You all should go into the kitchen. I'll stay here with Cinderella, I mean Angela."

Kat and Fox walked on while Tony stood there and looked at Angela.

"Go on Tony, she'll be fine," Mona reassured him. She sure hoped she'd be fine.

"You know, Tony, it sounds like alien abduction to me," Fox told him.

"What are you kidding me? There's no such thing," Tony said, cleaning up every pumpkin seed Fox spit out.

"Tony, as much as I'd like to disagree with Fox, I think, you should just listen to him," Kat said.

Fox went on to tell Tony all the signs to look for on abductions. "Loss of time, cinder smell, loss of memory, loss of verbal function, bad dreams, sleep walking, feeling like you are being watched, and the worst one of all, never coming back."

Tony looked down at his hands. This can't be happening. Not to Angela. "I still don't' believe it. And what about not knowing me? I'm her husband of all things."

Kat spoke up. "I know this sounds weird. I have a hard time believing myself, but I've been around Fox long enough to know these things. We need to monitor her and find out what they want."

"What they want? What could they possibly want from Angela?" Tony cried out in anger.

"Well, she is gorgeous, smart," Fox started. Kat kicked him. "Ouch, well, look, it runs in the family."

"Nice save," Kat told him.

Mona walked in the kitchen. "Guys, I am worried. I've never seen her like this before. She passed out on the couch again."

Kat stood up. "Tony, come with me. Aunt Mona, you take the Prince Charming wannabe, I mean Fox, somewhere, just to get him away from Angela, and you behave." She looked at Fox.

Mona grabbed Fox's arm. "My pleasure. But please help my daughter."

Tony and Kat walked back into the living room.

"Even though I am not convinced, tell me more about these abductions," Tony said.

"Well, I never believed, but Fox always did. We've worked together for years now and the more I see, the more I partly believe. Sometimes things just aren't explained," Kat told him.

"So are you and Fox…together?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Well, we have a relationship built on trust. We trust only each other. But yeah, we are together," Kat grinned. "But that's top secret, understand? I'd hate to use my gun on you."

Tony half grinned. The thought of Angela being attracted to Fox still ripped through his heart.

"Tony, don't worry about Angela and Fox. There is no way she could fall for another because I know how much she loves you. She's loved you for years, you know?" Kat told him.

"I don't know what I'd do without her," Tony said quietly.

Angela started stirring on the couch and mumbling about something. She sat straight up, but didn't seem to notice Kat and Tony beside her.

"Angela, are you okay?" Kat asked.

Angela didn't say anything. She just stood up and walked towards the door. A bright light blasted through the living room almost blinding Tony and Kat.

Tony ran to Angela and grabbed her back, holding her from behind. The door suddenly opened and he could feel a strong force pulling them towards it.

"Hold her tight, Tony!" Kat yelled over the loud humming noise.

Angela's body stiffened and then she fell into his arms. Tony held her as tightly as he could. Kat ran over and helped him try to hold her back.

Tony became angry. He would not let anyone take his wife, the love of his life. "No! You aren't taking her. She's mine and I love her! Get back you alien scum!"

Tony heard the noise volume go down.

"Yell some more, Tony! Tell them how you feel," Kat yelled, pointing her gun in the direction of the door.

"I love Angela. I've waited too many years for her and a love like this doesn't come around very often!" he yelled.

Angela started to move under his embrace. She struggled to open her eyes. She could hear Tony yelling but couldn't understand him.

The bright light started growing dimmer. "Did you hear me? I love her! I will fight you to the end for her! Or take me instead!"

Suddenly everything went quiet. The room was still. "Tony, what are you doing? You know I love you, too."

Tony released the stronghold of his arms. She turned and looked into his eyes. "Tony, what's going on?"

Kat had tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful."

Angela looked over at Kat. "When did you get here? And Tony why are saying all these things?"

Tony and Kat looked at each other, neither knowing what to say.

Just then Fox and Mona walked in.

"What just happened? We heard some weird sounds and saw some bright lights. Almost thought you were partying without us," Mona said.

"Oh, hello, you must be Fox. Kat has told me so much about you," Angela said, not really wanting to be out of Tony's embrace.

"No more Prince Charming, huh?" he asked, somewhat disappointed.

"Prince Charming?" Angela asked. "The only Prince Charming I see is right here." She looked up at Tony and kissed him.


End file.
